EvilWithin oneshot
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Selene castellanos is Sebastian's sister, she has a deadly run in with Ruvik. I dont own evil within nor claim to.
1. Chapter 1

Selene sat alone in one of the rooms, she knew it was almost time. She had been separated from Detective Castellanos, Joseph and Juli. She had been singled out for a reason and she knew that. while the others were fighting so hard to get out of here, there she was drinking away her fear.

She shivered feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she heard a faint squeaking of a door opening. She swallowed hard in fear, gripping her glass tightly she took a deep breath calming herself. She was out of bullets and frankly tired of running from these monsters. Selene stood ready to accept her fate, the doorknob turned as the door opened.

Selenes breath caught she hadnt seen him yet but Sebastian spoke of him. Ruvik stood before her in a long white cloak with black pants, his skin was deathly pale covered in scars and burns. His eyes were a pale grey and despite herself Selene laughed. Its my luck to end up getting sent to the main executioner when I choose death, Selene thinks as she faces him.

"Its nice to meet you Ruvik." He stares at Selene confused almost as if hes trying to figure her out.

"You're his sister arent you….. Selene Castellanos?" He says disappearing from sight making Selene flinch as he appears behind her. Despite herself Selene cant help but be drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Selene turns and hes so close, her heart starts racing as her palms sweat. The sadistic part of her wants him close and revels in it. Being in this place so long maybe shes lost her sanity.

"Im going to give you a choice Selene. Stay with me or die." He says his hand is outstretched and Selene couldn't help but be curious. She didn't want to die even if she had made her peace with it.

"I know you want this just as badly as I do." Ruvik whispers making Selene shiver.

"Ive seen your thoughts, I knew you chose me from the moment you stepped foot in here. And now… You belong to me." Ruvik murmurs his lips running gently up Selene's neck.

"Yes Ruvik" Selene whimpers, she wants this all rationality clears from her mind as Ruviks lips find hers. The moment their lips mean Selene Castellanos learns the true meaning of the Evil Within.

**i kinda want to make an actual story of the evil within but im not sure if anyone would read it. R&amp;R let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so i decided to write an Evil within Fanfiction chapters will go by levels on the game i have created my own character Selene Castellanos who in this story is Sebastian's younger sister.** **R&amp;R to let me know how im doing and if it should be continued. I have actually posted this as a separate story called the evil within if you want to follow it. Thanks **

I sighed there wasnt much room in this police car I was stuck between Kidman and Joseph while Sebastian was in the passenger seat. We all looked up as the officers radio went off.

"All units, all units; 11-99. Expedite cover code 3. Beacon mental hospital." Sebastian met my gaze in the mirror, his face grim.

"184 copy, code 3. ETA 3 minutes." The officer said grabbing his radio.

"Copy 184" dispatch responded.

"Sorry detectives, I know your just coming off a case but im afraid were gonna have to take a detour." I lay my head on Josephs shoulder as he talking to the officer. He smiles down at me before looking at the officer again.

"Sounds serious, was it a riot?" The officer shook his head.

"The call came out before I picked you up, said it was multiple homicides. Half a dozen units already on scene." He says as he speeds through the town. Kidman is as quiet as ever she hasn't said a word since we got picked up, sometimes I wonder whats going on in her head.

"Maybe it's the ghost of that doctor who went schizo and chopped up all those patients." I rolled my eyes, ghost stories now? Are we cops or ghost busters damn.

"That's not what happened. Some patients went missing, some kind of scandal?" Joseph said making me pout as he moved my head from his shoulder.

"Still gives you the creeps doesn't it?" The officer murmured making me sigh again. Sebastian gives me a small smile as he turns to look at Joseph.

"Joseph, you think theres a connection?" I look at the book that suddenly appears in Joseph's hand, I swear this guy can make things appear out of no where.

"It's a possibility I believe the records were sealed." Joseph says as Sebastian grabs the radio.

"Dispatch this is Detective Castellanos in 184, whats the situation, over?" Well looks like thanks to my brother we once again have a new case.

"184 be advised….problem…at beacon mental hospital…. Radio." We all look at the radio as it begins to cut out.

"Is there any…" Sebastian's question is cut short by a loud sound coming from the radio making us all grip our heads as it grows louder.

"Goddamn it" Sebastian growls, while the officer swerves almost hitting another car. I can see the hospital from the car, I understand why its called beacon mental hospital. Its because it shines like a light house. I pat Josephs back as he takes off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Junior detective Kidman… Any thoughts?" Sebastian says making me stare at her from the corner of my eyes.

"Nothing yet. Im sure we will know everything once we get there." She says cooly before going back to look out the window. Something about the way she says that doesn't sit well with me, it seems cryptic in a way. I didn't have much time to worry about it as we finally arrived at the large gated hospital. We all stepped out of the car panic setting in as we realize all the emergency vehicles here are empty.

Joseph steps up to keep up with Sebastian "what do you make of it?" Sebastian shakes his head turning to the officer.

"Connelly, call dispatch let them know whats going on here." He says motioning for all of us to follow him.

"Selene, Joseph, Kidman. You're with me. Were gonna have a look around." I nod walking past the rubble. Joseph and Kidman are checking the cars for any survivors while Sebastian and I make it to the hospitals main doors.

"You be careful in there and whatever happens you stick with me, got it Selene?" He said as we both placed our palms on the double doors.

"I got it Sebastian." He nods as we turn to the doors pushing them open. We both cover our nose as the scent of death and decay drifts into our noses. We open the doors, bodies of staff are everywhere. Blood is splattered all over the walls making me light headed.

"We're going to check it out, Kidman you don't let anyone through these doors." Sebastian says as Joseph and I draw our guns and begin our search. I walk through stepping over the bodies when I hear a loud bang.

"Did you hear something?" Joseph whispers as he looks at me. I nod my head in the direction of the sound and together we make our way to it. We follow it to a door by the reception desk, when we get there theres one man still alive. I let Joseph tend to him as I look at the security feed.

"Someone alive in here!" He calls to my brother. I continue watching on the monitors as the police run away from a man in a white cloak while shooting at him. It doesn't harm him in the least and they fall dead at his feet, suddenly he looks up at the camera making me shiver. His face is filled with surgical scars as well as burns. His pale grey eyes are lifeless and I cant help but shake the feeling that hes evil. Then just as he appeared hes gone.

"W-what?" Then I feel something behind me I know it isnt my brother or Joseph. I turn to see the man from the monitor with a needle before he stabs it into my neck and everything goes black. I blink a few times finally waking up, the first thing I see is my hands and the ceiling? Its so dark in here I can barely see whats around me.

I bite back the scream that threatens to erupt from my throat as I see a rat playing in a puddle of crimson above my head. I look at my hands again realizing the feint dripping I hear is me, my hand has a small trail of blood that's been pooling on the floor.

I try moving realizing my legs are bound up and im hanging upside down from a meat hook. I swallow hard seeing hanging bodies all around me, they are covered in barbwire that cuts chunks into their skin. Theres flies buzzing around wherever blood is visible on them some are missing limbs.

Then my eyes land on him, I hold my breath as he walks past me to a table that is on my left. My heart is pounding so loud making pray to god that he cant hear it. Hes largely built definitely much taller than I am. When I hear someones coughing gasps and gags I have to force myself to stay still, from the corner of my eyes I see hes cutting into something with a giant meat cleaver.

I keep my eye lids mostly closed so he doesn't realize im awake. Then something shiny catches my eye, one of the bodies has a knife imbedded in it. I take a quiet breath mentally prepping myself for what im about to do. I start swinging myself to get enough momentum to reach the knife.

After three swings I grasp the knife managing to cut myself free. I landed on the ground trying not to think about the liquid I now felt under my palms. I held my breath as I looked to see if he had heard me thankfully he hadnt. Unfortunately I saw half of the corpse he was dragging to a table by its hair its intestines dragging leaving a bloody trail behind them. I put my hand over my mouth to stop from gaging, I had to get away.

I noticed a door by a garbage chute, I made my way there quietly trying to open the doorknob without being heard. My heart sank the door was locked and that thing probably has the keys. I swallow my fear and think of Sebastian, I have to find him I need to get the hell out of here. I use the wall as cover as I look into the room, the man is now going into a back room I spot the keys on a hook by the table.

The walls are shelves covered in jars that have things I don't even want to think about inside them. Theres also meat hooks in here with more half severed bodies the only thought on my mind, im not going to be one of them. I pray as I make my way into the room, I keep my eyes trained on him as I take the keys as quietly as I possibly can. When the keys make a small jingling sound my heart starts pounding in my chest I don't wait for him to come get me. I get out of the room making my way back to the locked door.

I wait until I hear him begin chopping at the body again before I put the key in the lock. I swear this is going to give me a fucking heart attack before chainsaw man back there can cut me to bits. The door squeaked loudly and I prayed as I walked up the staircase that he wouldn't notice. I looked into the room but he was gone which was very unnerving. I smiled to myself seeing a door before my eyes.

I continued quietly until I trip catching myself on the door quickly as an alarm starts blaring. No no no no! My mind screams as I hear the footsteps, I turn to see him there revving up a bloodstained chainsaw. Shit! Im not going to be another one of your playthings you son of a bitch! My mind roars as I kick the door open sprinting down the long hallway as fast as I possibly can.

When I get to the door I throw myself full force at it making it bust open. I don't make it fast enough I scream as the chainsaw slashes close to my ankle, making me want to tear his head off. I crawl forward looking back at him as he presses a button that locks me in what could only be described as as an industrial meat grinder. Theres really large circular blades on both sides of the wall and that button chainsaw man had pressed made them whir to life. Fuck! Fuck? FUCK!

My mind screamed as I limped as quickly as I could to the other side of the room. I notice a grate in the floor and do my best not to panic while opening it up and sliding myself inside. I swallow hard and pretend it's a slide like when Sebastian and I were kids. I roll to the right when I see another set of blades to my left. My body is sliding down the vent and I feel my mind shutting down as im thrown into a giant scarlet pool.

Theres bodies floating upside down in the pool as I shake off whatever is on me. My clothes are stained and drenched in various fluids I don't even want to think of, so I ignore it and limp my way to the metal ladder. I climb up my rational mind has shut itself down curling into a corner having seen too much already. As soon as I pull myself our of the pool I rest on the g

round. "Where are you Sebastian… Im scared." I whisper hugging myself wishing my brother was here and that I wasn't alone. Is he looking for me right now? He has to be I know he is he swore to always protect me. I have to find him before chainsaw man does. Then I saw him again, I think ive gone crazy. He isnt trying to kill me so I just write him off as a part of my imagination. He doesn't speak he only follows behind me silently. Hes dressed in the same white cloak and black pants, his skin still the color of death making the scars on his body much more noticeable. I limp around the pool flinching as a loud squeaking sound echoes in the large room.

"Great." I mutter seeing I have to go into another scarlet pool. I see him appear on the other side of the pool next to the ladder.

"You know it would be great if you showed me how to do that." I said glaring at him as I climbed back into the pool. I hear a small chuckle escape his lips as he stares at me amused.

"What?! Its your fault im here it's the least you could do." I say making my way to the next ladder, this time he offers me his hand. I stare at him curiously and shrug, if he wanted to kill me id be dead. I take it as he pulls me out of the pool. When im standing again my body is so close to his its almost touching, I see his pale grey eyes up close I cant help the thought that they are beautiful.

Hes beautiful in a tragic, morbid sort of way. I swallow hard as he turns away to look to our right. I follow his gaze to a door, he nods for me to continue. I let him go limping forward again as he continues silently again.

"So what do I call you?" I say when I get to the door turning back to look at him. He raises an eyebrow, most people im sure would freak out and run away. Me? My rationality died when I fell in that pool.

"Ruvik" was the only word out of his mouth as he pushed the door open for me.

"Im Selene Castellanos." Ruvik ushers me forward and I nod my head in appreciation of his manners.

"I know who you are." He says his voice husky as he stares into my eyes. I nod deciding not to say anything else. We get to the ladder I sigh this is just frustrating for me. I look up to see Ruvik already waiting for me his arms cross on the top floor. I shake my head doing my best not to apply too much pressure on my torn ankle. When I get to the top Ruvik once again lifts me into the room.

The room is dimly lit but I can still make out a computer behind a bunch of metal bars. Along with a door to the left I limp forward ignoring the computer going straight to press the button on the door. We reach another hallway this ones light is flickering, the walls covered with water probably from the storm earlier. The only sound we hear is the feint splashes of the droplets hitting the floor. We turn to the left and I sigh in relief it's a room that's actually lit.

There was a small bed aside from that the room looked pretty much destroyed. Ruvik and I walked together through a hallway filled with filing cabinets. I used them to support my weight as I continued into the next room. There were boxes and more filing cabinets, I flinched when I heard a growl I knew it wasn't Ruvik. I ran quickly to the door but it was locked, my heart kicked into double time as Ruvik grabbed me pushing me into a locker and shutting me inside.

I watch as he pulls away from the locker and stands at the far end of the room his eyes trained on me. I bite my lip my heart hammering in my chest as the banging on the door begins. I squeezed my eyes shut holding by breath. He was right outside the damn locker.

"Eyes on me, breath its going to he okay." Ruvik's voice drifted through my mind, I opened my eyes meeting his pale grey. I took a calming breath watching chainsaw man cut through the door to my right, I waited a moment before Ruvik motioned me out of the locker. I crouched down walking into the next room, I hated this! If I wanted to get out id have to go in that room with him.

"When he looks away run." Ruvik whispered as I watched him go into the room picking up a bottle throwing it as far from me as he could. With a growl chainsaw man ran and so did I towards the next room knowing Ruvik was right behind me. I managed to sneak past him into another room without being seen I continued until I reached a hallway with a red light at the end with a door next to it. I limped my way to it opening it up to see a bunch of wheel chairs and an elevator at the far end of the room. Ruvik cheated by appearing inside it as I stumbled forward.

I heard the familiar growling and limped as fast as I could almost tripping over the wheel chairs as chainsaw man busted down the door making it fly into a nearby wall. "Eyes on me." Ruvik said once more and making him my sole focus I jumped over a gurney and crawled forward getting my footing once more stumbling forward into Ruviks waiting arms.

Chainsaw man was right behind me the moment I made it I to the elevator the doors shut making sparks fly as he tried to saw the bars in half. I clutched Ruvik tighter as we started going a few floors up. I sighed letting him go as we made it into a long blood stained hallway. As I limped onward the ground shook making me look to Ruvik who simply appeared by the door. I ran to him as the ground shook again making me stumble. I pushed the doors open heaving a sigh of relief as I reached the lobby.

I ran out the front door to see buildings crumbling and burning. Then my eyes went to Sebastian in an ambulance.

"Selene! Get over here now!" He screamed over the radio. I ran to the safety of my brother running for the ambulance. Once I got strapped in I looked back to see Ruvik standing in the doorway of the hospital.

"Ill see you soon Miss Castellanos." His voice echoed in my mind.

"Ill see you soon." I whispered back I saw his lips twitch into a smile as Sebastian drove us away. I looked in the back to see a doctor and a patient as well as Kidman in the back seat, my heart sank.

"Where is Joseph?" Sebastian looked at me for a second before focusing on the road again. Everything behind us was collapsing into itself. I knew without him saying it Joseph didn't make it out.

Sebastian and I stared holding our breaths as the ground before us began to shift we narrowly made it to the other side. "Are we cut off from everyone?" I asked as he continued driving.

"They must be dead." He whispers making me swallow hard.

"Everyone alright back there?" I say looking to the three in the back.

"Just a few bumps were fine." Kidman says nodding at me, while I look to the doctor and his white haired patient. The boy is mumbling incoherently the only thing I can make out is the word fine.

"We will be once were far away." The doctor says looking up at me for a moment.

"A little further and we will be fine." I say looking into the rear view mirror to see Ruvik standing next to the white haired boy. I turn but he isnt there, is my mind playing tricks on me?

"Are you alright Selene?" Sebastian asks softly.

"I feel like ive been through hell." I whisper laying my head against the window. Were driving through a tunnel when suddenly Leslie starts screaming bloody murder.

"Fall….fall…fall…..FALL…FALL!" He screamed Sebastian took his eyes off the road to see what the hell was going on.

"Look out!" Kidman screamed we both looked back forward to see we were about to fall off the edge of the road. I shook my head in shock as e car drove off the cliff. Sebastian grabbed my hand, we held on to each other tightly bracing ourselves for the fall that would most likely claim our lives.


End file.
